My Song Pretty Cure♫
is a Japanese anime series and the first Pretty Cure series created by Cure Hearts. Unofficially produced by Toei Animation, the series will premiere on May 22, 2015. The series' motifs are music and performances. Story : My Song Pretty Cure♫ Episodes Utaboshi Kyou is a young girl who loves to sing, but doesn't have enough confidence to sing in front of a crowd. But when she transforms into Cure Vocal, she is suddenly whisked into a world where she has to fight the enemy while singing. Along the way, Princess Carol, Hibiku Miyana and Yamabiko Anda join Kyou's adventures of being Pretty Cure and fighting Sharp Kingdom. Join Kyou and her friends in the all new Pretty Cure story of idols and music that is sure to make you sing along with joy. Characters Cures / - Kyou is the main protagonist of this series who loves to sing but doesn't have the confidence to get up in front of a crowd and sing. Her parents own a CD shop that sales music from classical to pop and she helps from time to time, basically when she isn't busy. As Cure Vocal, Kyou's theme colour is pink and her powers are based of songs and singing. / - Carol is the daughter of Queen Sound and the princess of Melodia Kingdom. She is has an outgoing personality and is often being scowled at by Harmony for not being lady-like. She loves to sing and is trying her best to boost Kyou's confidence up. As Cure Arpeggio, Carol's theme colour is white and her powers are based of instruments. / - Miyana is a classmate of Kyou and a girl who only has a few friends but loves to play the drums. She is in the school band and dreams of organizing a band with three other girls. As Cure Tempo, Miyana's theme colour is blue and her powers are based of rhythm and harmonies. / - Anda is a transfer student in a different class from Kyou and Miyana. She is always jumping about and loves trying new things. She is never seen without being happy. As Cure Allegra, Anda's theme colour is yellow and her powers are based of pop music. Mascots / - Harmony is the main mascot of the series. She is always concerned about how Carol behaves and as a tendency to worry about her friends. Harmony is Queen Sound's right hand woman and she can transform into a human named Otoha. She ends her sentences with "~myū" while in her mascot form. Sharp Kingdom - The evil king of Sharp Kingdom. He hates the sound of music and would do anything to make the world live without music. King Acoustic sends his generals out to search for the Soundless Jewel, that was sealed away from the past Pretty Cures. With the Soundless Jewel, he can take away all music from the world. - The monsters of Sharp Kingdom. They are created from man made objects or from the hearts of humans. The can only say "Soundless" and "Sharp". - Kurona is the first general of Sharp Kingdom to appear. She is a girl who hates everything that has happiness in it and only wishes to see sadness throughout the world. Her theme colour is red. - Natural is the second general of Sharp Kingdom to appear. She usually battles Pretty Cure with Flat and has a calm, diligent personality. Her theme colour is green. - Flat is the third general of Sharp Kingdom to appear. She usually battles Pretty Cure with Natural and has a more happy personality than Natural. Her theme colour is lilac. and - Minus and Negative are the twin generals of Sharp Kingdom who appear fourth our of the four generals. They are never seen without each and Minus has a quiet personality while Negative has a down to earth personality. Minus's theme colour is dark blue while Negative's theme colour is dark purple. Melodia Kingdom / - The queen of Melodia Kingdom. Queen Sound is the daughter of Carol and was once a Cure named Cure Pitch. She can still transform but rather stays in her normal form. As Cure Pitch, her theme colour was pale pink. - A teammate of Cure Pitch and Cure Flat. Along with Cure Flat, she had battled Sharp Kingdom and had locked them away with the help of Cure Pitch. But a few years later, she and Flat disappeared. A teammate of Cure Pitch and Cure Natural. Along with Cure Natural, she had battled Sharp Kingdom and had locked them away with the help of Cure Pitch. But a few years later, she and Natural disappeared. Items Locations Trivia Future Notice There will be a spin-off movie from this series called Past Song Pretty Cure♫ The Movie featuring Cure Pitch, Cure Natural and Cure Flat and how they came to be in this series. Category:My Song Pretty Cure♫ Category:Fanseries Category:Fandom Category:User:Cure Hearts